1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly line for wiring harnesses for use in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a wiring harness assembly line comprises a plate supply line for sequentially feeding plates for wiring harness assembly to a work space of an operator. An operator assembles a plurality of sub-assemblies (hereinafter referred to as sub-assies) fed separately to the work space into a wiring harness on each of the plates.
The sub-assies are a component of the wiring harness and each includes joined wires 51 threaded through a tube 52 and having terminals connected to connectors 53 to be arranged into a configuration which facilitates main junction, as shown in FIG. 7. Such sub-assies are used to assemble the wiring harness for the purpose of efficiency of the wiring harness assembly by performing some of the required operations in the process step of fabrication of the sub-assies.
A member chuting system indicated by the reference character X in FIG. 9 has been adopted for supplying members such as the sub-assies.
The member chuting system is commonly adopted at the present time. Specifically, a so-called member chute 60 including a plurality of piled-up resin containers 61 housing the members such as the sub-assies is located behind a work space A provided along the plate supply line 70, and an operator takes a member out of the resin containers 61 if required, as shown in FIG. 9.
However, this system necessitates the operator necessarily looking back to take out the member, resulting in the operator suffering from bodily troubles such as pains in the back and low operating efficiency. Further, the member chute 60 and backup stock members located behind the work space A create a disorderly appearance in the whole works and cause a safety problem such that one may stumble over them and fall.